Camouflage
by xxintensexx
Summary: Tony adores dressing up; however, since the Avengers have moved into the tower, he'd been deprived of his pastime! Today, he is ready to show them exactly what he looks like in his lovely short skirts. Cross dressing!Tony plus Possessive!Phil


Paste

**A/N: I don't know where this came from. It was mostly just to amuse myself and pass the time xD**

Tony twirled in front of the large, ten foot by twenty mirror in his bedroom. He felt the fabric around his thighs flutter in the rush of air, then to rest once he was still. He grinned at his reflection, his pearly whites gleaming. He winked and turned, for his side to be in view, and wiggled his bottom appreciatively. Standing face to the mirror once again, Tony trailed his hands down his tight clothed body, admiring his figure one more time, before strutting out of the room with sharp _clacks_, his ass swaying back and forth.

He couldn't wait to show his team his new outfit.

The Avengers had only moved in a week ago. They were unsuspecting of his favored pastimes, and today, he was going to finally exhibit what he did for his own amusement.

The short skirt shifted with every waggle of his hips, flying up to uncover the bottom of his knickers every couple steps. His feet were covered by his lovely bright red heels, not too high for him to tower over others, nor affect his balance and embarrass him by tripping. But rather manageable, sexy and if he had to confess, he liked being shorter than others. Looking up to stare into their eyes gave him such a thrill of submission; having to step up on his tip toes to press a kiss to their lips; stronger, bigger hands running down his back, landing on the swell of his butt, squeezing and groping the toned globes.

Tony sighed, blissful at the lustful memories.

His top was white lace and easily see-through. His nipples peeked dusty pink through the material. Confidence was employed in every step he took, his notorious smirk twisting at the corner of his pouty lips. Man, did he ever feel good.

And he felt even better when shocked gasps and widened eyes greeted him at the entrance of the common room, where all the Avengers were sitting and currently half watching a movie and talking.

Sadly, not every one of them was gawking; Natasha simply continued to read after a fleeting glance at his scandalously clad figure. She had probably already seen him enjoying his fun –with many hot conquests- and was used to it since she worked with him months ago.

Steve, on the other hand, was completely hilarious. He couldn't seem to get a grip on himself, and continued to resemble a fish; no matter how hard he tried to get a word out; likely to berate Tony until he fell asleep from the monotony of his voice. For extra effect, he gave the super soldier a flirtatious wink that only served to scare the blond more, and turned to the others (that's left) to gauge their reactions.

Bruce seemed none plussed; he had simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and when he met Tony's eye circled with eyeliner, he had merely shook his head and returned his attention to the film that was ignored.

Thor hadn't even _looked _at him, Tony thought angrily.

And Clint, well, he was laughing hysterically, but it was simply background noise for the rest of the Avengers.

Steve was the first to talk, finally acquiring his bearing. "Stark wh-wha-what are you wearing?" He asked shock ridden and choppy.

Tony gave a little spin so they could see the outfit fully and a little peek at his bottom from the short skirt. "Do you like? I think it fits me perfectly." Steve appeared to have answer to the question, and Tony giggled into his hand.

"Very nice Stark." Natasha was the one to respond, voice devoid of emotion, not expressing a thing.

"Thank you Hot Stuff!" Tony said, surprisingly genuine. He strutted over to an empty spot on the couch and plopped down beside the Captain, who looked clearly uncomfortable by the short distance between the feminine man. To make matters worse, Tony's position left nothing to the imagination, his knees parted for everyone to see what was hidden between, and body stretched out invitingly.

Steve blushed and stared pointedly at the television. Tony smirked evilly, though internally and played with the end of his skirt, lifting it to 'inspect' for any loose threads. He heard Clint continue to chuckle into his hand, and Steve shift further towards the arm of the couch. He was just about to lean over to the blond to whisper lewdly in his ear, and already began to slide down the cushion, when a voice halted his actions abruptly.

"Tony?" The voice was hard strung, and only the keenest ears would be able to hear the slight breathless tone laced into the word. Tony sat up straight, his shocked expression quickly converting to one sly twist of his lips. He turned his head slowly, to stare at the man in the doorway, eyes lidded seductively.

"Agent!" He exclaimed innocently, as if he wasn't dressed in such an erotic manner, or staring at the brunette as if he was a piece of meat.

"Now Stark, what are you doing traumatising the poor Avengers?" Phil's face didn't reveal anything, though that was the whole game. Tony's smile widened.

"Traumatising? Me? They don't seem to mind." A pause, then Tony thought to add. "Well maybe the Captain is slightly distressed, but he'll get used to it." Steve started at the word "used" that was a promise of more of this genre of incidents. Tony felt the sadistic giddiness deep in his chest, and continued to stare at Phil angelically.

"Hmm, yes. But what if I don't want your… friends seeing you in an outfit only I should have the pleasure of feasting my eyes upon." Tony's eyes were becoming more and more dazed, fixing the other man lustfully at every word uttered.

"But Agent!" The man pouted. "I like wearing this." He stood up to give another twist of his almost completely exposed body. A possessive growl escaped Phil's mouth. He stalked forward to stop Tony's next revealing movement, trapping his arms at his side. His eyes ran up and down his figure, stopping at the peeking nipples and faintly tented pelvic area.

"You will not wear this again without my being there!" The man ordered, to the amusement and horror of the gathered crowd. They hadn't known the relationship between the two, thinking it was simply business mixed with rivalry. This new predicament was… interesting to say the least.

"You can tell me what to do." Tony continued to protest; only adding heat to the fire. A gleam crossed Phil's eyes and his expression settled into a frown.

"You may have to rethink what you just said pretty one." With much struggle on Tony's part, likely acted but nonetheless carried out, Phil crushed the brunette to his form and connected their lips with a greedy rumble.

Tony's mouth opened under his, a gasp of surprise, and Coulson quickly plunged his tongue inside the vulnerable mouth, getting aroused moans in answer.

Clint's laughter could still be heard, Natasha was still reading her book, Thor watching the movie; however, Steve and Bruce were becoming increasingly distressed, not knowing what to do with themselves.

They didn't have to worry for too long though, since Phil was already detangling from the billionaire, who shamelessly groaned wantonly, and began his trek out of the living room. Tony followed behind him like an obedient puppy, mouth bright red and skirt flopping up and down. Coulson didn't even look back to see if his counterpart was following him, knowing the man would now obey any untold orders, after getting a clear taste of what was in store.

Once they were out of the room, the others were silent for more than a few minutes, then finally Thor turned himself away from the television, and regarded the embarrassed flush tinting the Captains cheeks, Clint's laughter drawn face, Natasha's disinterest and Bruce's paled features.

He tapped his chin with one of his large fingers. "What has got my friends in such a state?" He asked aloud, confusion and brotherly concern seeping his voice.

The others face palmed. Quite rightfully.

**A/N: Soooo... hope you guys liked it, it's a rare pairing so I thought I should give them some love. Reviews are always great!**

your document here...


End file.
